Rashami Desai
| birthdate = | yearsactive = 2004–present | nationality = Indian | spouse = Nandish Sandhu (2012–15) | knownfor = Uttaran as Tapasya Raghuvendra Pratap Rathore, Dil Se Dil Tak as Shorvori Parth Bhanushali | occupation = Actress, model, dancer | series = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 | entered = Day 1 | exited = | status = }} Rashami Desai (born 13 February 1986) is an Indian television actress. She is best known for playing the role of Tapasya Raghuvendra Pratap Rathore in the popular television soap opera, Uttaran on Colors and Preeti (Icchadhari Naagin / Daayan) in Adhuri Kahaani Hamari on &TV. She acted in several low-budget movies before shifting to television. She was also a contestant on the dance reality shows Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 5 in 2012, Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi in 2014 and Nach Baliye 7 in 2015. She has played the role of Shorvori in the Colors show Dil Se Dil Tak. As of 2018, she is among the highest-paid television actresses of India. In 2019, she participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 13 as a contestant. Early Life Desai was born on 13 February 1986 to Ajay Desai and Rasila Desai in Nagaon, India. Her real name is Divya Desai but she later changed it when she entered television. She has completed her schooling from Ulubari highschool. She is additionally a trained Bharatnatyam and Kathak dancer. Personal life ]] Rashami Desai is a Gujarati. Desai married her co-star from Uttaran, Nandish Sandhu, on 12 February 2012, in Dholpur.It feels good to be married: Nandish Sandhu. The Times of India. 2 March 2012. Retrieved on 8 July 2016. In 2014 they separated, and in 2015, the couple filed for divorce after almost four years of marriage. Career Desai, who started her career at an early age, got her first break in Ravan on Zee TV followed by Meet Mila De Rabba on Sony TV and started acting in the show Uttaran on Colors from 2008. In March 2012 she opted out of Uttaran as she didn't believe she could portray an older role after the leap.Nandish and Rashmi did not want to be a part of the leap, says producer Rupali Guha. Tellychakkar.com (21 March 2012). Retrieved on 26 August 2015. On 7 November 2012, she returned to Uttaran in positive shades.'Uttaran' changed my life: Rashami Desai – Entertainment. Mid-day.com. 7 November 2012. Retrieved on 26 August 2015. Desai has worked in other serials including Pari Hoon Main. She has also done episodes for Ssshhhh...Phir Koi Hai. She has featured in reality shows such as Comedy Circus, Maha Sangram, Zara Nachke Dikha, Crime Patrol, Big Money, Kitchen Champion Season 2, Comedy Ka Maha Muqabala and Jhalak Dikhhla Ja. Desai has took part in several dance and reality TV shows including Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 5 which aired on Colors TV.Rashami Desai Sandhu is scared of 'Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa' choreographer. Mid Day. 1 September 2012. Retrieved on 7 July 2016. On the show she spoke about her miscarriage and other contestant felt that it was all done for sympathy.Nach Baliye 7: Rashami Desai admits she underwent cosmetic surgery : Top Stories, News – India Today. Indiatoday.intoday.in (16 June 2015). Retrieved on 26 August 2015.Nach Baliye 7: Rashami Desai opens up on her miscarriage. Tellychakkar.com (4 May 2015). Retrieved on 26 August 2015. She also appeared on the Shekhar Suman hosted show Movers and Shakers.Rashami Desai sizzles on Movers & Shakers – The Times of India. Articles.timesofindia.indiatimes.com (23 May 2012). Retrieved on 26 August 2015. In 2015, Desai participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi but was eliminated. Later she was brought back on the show as a wild card. She then participated in Nach Baliye 7 with her spouse Nandish Sandhu and they became finalists. Desai has also appeared on Ishq Ka Rang Safed and Adhuri Kahaani Hamari. In 2017, she bagged the leading role of Shorvori Bhanushali in drama series Dil Se Dil Tak. In March 2019, she participated in the reality show Dance Ki Takkar. In September 2019, Desai participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 13 where she is the highest paid contestant. Filmography Television Awards and nominations See also * Bhakti Rathod * Prachi Desai References External links * Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Indian film actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Indian female dancers Category:Dancers from Maharashtra Category:Gujarati people Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Actresses in Assamese cinema Category:Actresses in Gujarati cinema Category:Actresses in Bhojpuri cinema Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Nach Baliye contestants Category:Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi contestants